Forget-Me-Not
by alvabet
Summary: BTS fanfic. based on concept INEEDU. aku mencoba menghidupkan lilin, bermain-main sebentar dengan nyalanya, mengoyang-goyangkan kedua tanganku dalam bentuk lingkaran, membuat api itu terguncang karena angin. Perlahan, air mataku menetes. First Chap was published. RnR please
1. Teaser

**Forget-Me-Not**

 _Rated M; Warn Typos, Plot; Alternate Universe; Psychologist_

 _Find the cast by yourself_

 _Longshot [ maybe twoshot or threeshot, I dunno ]_

 _Based on BTS – I Need U_

 _Satu kesalahan yang besar_

 _Adalah saat aku membuka pintu_

 _Dan membiarkan mataku terpaku sejenak akan sosokmu_

 _Tanpa daya_

 _Membiarkan langkah kakimu terus membawamu masuk_

 _Bahkan dalam celah terdalam_

 _Satu kesalahan yang besar_

 _Adalah membiarkan diriku sendiri_

 _Jatuh cinta padamu_

 _Alvabet © 2015 present_

… - …

Summer July,

Aku mengerjap, dalam bimbang aku menarik beberapa lembar uang ratus won itu dari tangan kekar didepanku. Tangan itu beralih pada rambutku, mengacaknya dengan rakus, dan tawa itu berderai.

Disatu sisi, aku ikut senang.

"Gunakan uang itu sebaik-baiknya selama aku tidak ada disini." Ucapnya, dia merendahkan tubuhnya –hingga aku dapat melihat sepasang netra berwarna hitam itu yang sudah memenjarakanku- dia mengecup pipiku dan kemudian berlalu pergi; seperti biasanya, dan kembali tiga hari kemudian.

Disatu sisi lainnya, aku merasa hampa.

Pintu terdengar menutup, dan aku merasa yakin bahwa laki-laki yang sudah menemaniku hidup itu telah pergi. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju jendela terdekat, mobil miliknya telah menjauh.

Detak jam yang terus berbunyi membuatku menolehkan atensiku pada benda bulat yang tergantung pada dinding itu, berjalan-jalan sebentar sepertinya tidak buruk.

Aku meraih knop lemari mempertahankan atensiku pada sosokku sendiri yang terpantul pada permukaan kaca, aku mengusap lengan kananku, dan menoleh kearah jendela kaca diseberang; cuaca panas tanpa ada awan terlihat.

Bagus, cuaca cukup mendukung untuk berjalan keluar.

Aku memilih jaket tipis berbahan kain yang cukup panjang, dan memakainya, memasukkan beberapa lembar uang kedalam saku, dan menyimpan beberapa yang lain pada tempat yang kusembunyikan.

Memilih untuk mengabaikan kunci mobil, aku lebih memilih untuk mengajak kedua kakiku untuk berolahraga. Begitu selesai dengan segala urusan mengunci pintu, aku beranjak meninggalkan kediamanku.

Hanya tinggal berjalan satu blok, dan aku akan menemui jajaran pertokoan dan beberapa café ataupun restoran cepat saji, sudah lama aku tidak keluar seperti ini, disudut sana akan ada satu halte bus.

Aku mematung didepan sebuah toko bunga, ada beberapa bunga yang dihias yang dipamerkan dietalase depan, mungkin membeli satu tidak akan membuat rumahnya kotor.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu.." aku terkejut oleh suara disampingku dan sebuah tepukan halus pada bahuku. "Oow.. hyung…"

Lalu kami berakhir dengan duduk diatas kursi kayu dan saling berhadapan dengan dua mug berisi jus buah yang cukup segar; dengan cuaca panas seperti ini.

"Jadi… ini bisnismu hyung?" aku membuka percakapan sesaat setelah ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi didepanku "Iya, lumayanlah.." dia tertawa kecil.

Aku ikut menarik sudut bibirku; rasanya sulit.

"Jadi, kau kelihatan kurus."

Aku mengosok tengkukku "Oh ya, berarti program dietku berhasil." Aku tertawa, mencoba menghilangkan sedikit kegugupan disana.

Dia mengernyit "Oh ya?" ada nada tak percaya tersirat dari kalimat itu.

Aku mengangguk semangat "Tentu saja."

"Tidak kusangka bertemu denganmu disini, selama tiga tahun kau menghilang begitu saja." Laki-laki didepanku meraih mug dan meminum isinya "Mereka merindukanmu, terutama Jimin."

Aku mengerjap, mengingat sosok bocah gembul yang tingginya tak melebihiku, lalu aku tertawa cukup lepas "Dia masih mengingatku?"

Percakapan kami mengalir dengan cepat, dengan topik yang tak lepas dari masa lalu, dan beberapa keadaan teman masa sekolahku.

Ketika mentari telah bersiap kembali keperaduannya, aku pamit mohon diri, laki-laki berusia dua puluh lima itu segera berdiri, berlari menuju salah satu stand bunga dan membawa kembali pot kecil dengan tumbuhan berbunga biru.

"Oleh-oleh untukmu."

Aku tersenyum tipis "Terima kasih, Jin-hyung."

Laki-laki itu tertawa lalu menepuk lengan kananku; sedikit meringis, aku memundurkan sedikit tubuhku –menghindari tangannya.

"Kenapa?"

Aku menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku pulang dulu, sampai bertemu lagi.."

… - …

Pot bunga kecil itu memaksaku menaruhnya disudut jendela, menaruhnya pada bagian yang cukup datar dan cukup mendapat sinar matahari, aku sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu bunga apa ini.

Aku mendesah ketika mengetahui tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan yang terlewat dari sosok yang kurindukan; tapi disatu sisi yang lain, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kurasakan padanya.

Aku menghela nafas sembari bangkit, mematikan saklar lampu, malam telah menjelang. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan lagi selain hanya terus bergumul dengan selimut. Tapi hari ini aku memutuskan untuk menonton televisi, membiarkan suara televisi yang keras itu meredam suasana kamarku.

Dalam kegelapan dan hanya dengan suasana temaram dari televisi aku mencoba menghidupkan lilin, bermain-main sebentar dengan nyalanya, mengoyang-goyangkan kedua tanganku dalam bentuk lingkaran, membuat api itu terguncang karena angin.

Perlahan, air mataku menetes.

… - …

Begitu mataku terbuka, yang kudengar hanyalah suara dering alarm dari jam weker berbentuk buah semangka itu diatas nakas. Aku mengeliat kecil dalam selimut hangatku dan memeluk guling, ketika mataku menangkap ruang kosong diatas ranjang berukuran queen ini.

"Aku merindukanmu…" terdengar suara yang kurindukan hadir dalam indra pendengaranku dan tangan yang merayap memeluk pinggangku dari belakang.

"Kau baru sehari pergi.." ucapku.

"Sehari itu serasa seperti setahun tanpamu, sayang." mendengarnya, aku seperti mual. Ada perasaan jengah yang terselip.

Dia memaksaku berbalik; sekali lagi, aku menurutinya.

Dia membuatku kembali menatap kelereng berwarna hitam itu, dan membuatku kembali seperti semula; aku yang penakut dan tak mau kehilangan.

Aku merelakan harga diriku untuk memeluknya dan terisak "Aku merindukanmu.." dan pelukan itu makin erat.

… - …

Ada beberapa tas belanjaan disudut ruangan, berserakan dengan isinya terlihat ada yang keluar. "Milik siapa itu?" tunjukku.

Laki-laki itu hanya bersandar pada bantal dan mulai asyik menekuni remote televisi, pandangannya nampak acuh "Itu untukmu."

"Sebanyak ini?"

Dia menatapku cukup tajam, lalu dengan nada cukup keras dia berkata "Berhentilah bertanya." Aku hanya terkejut, lalu mengumamkan permintaan maaf dan pergi menjauh.

Tapi kulihat pandangannya melembut "Maafkan aku sayang."

Disatu sisi lagi, aku muak.

Tapi aku hanya mengangguk "Apa aku bisa pergi keluar?"

"Tidak. Kau hanya perlu berada dirumah, dan tidak oleh menemui siapapun."

Lagi, seperti itu. Dia lalu pergi, dan kembali keesokkan harinya atau tidak.

. t b c .

a . n : hello guys, kali ini gue bawa ff chaptered nya anak2 BTS hwhw, gue cuma pgn kalian fav, follow, terus review hwhw, seorang penulis hidup karena kritik, saran, dan dukungan dari pembacanya. karena itu gue pgn ada dukungan dari kalian semua hwhw, next, lanjut ato delete aja hwhw

thanks :'


	2. Remember when

**Forget-Me-Not**

 _Rated Teens; Warn Typos, Plot; Alternate Universe; Psychologist_

 _Find the cast by yourself_

 _Bab I : Remember when_

 _Longshot [ maybe twoshot or threeshot, I dunno ]_

 _Based on BTS – I Need U_

 _Alvabet © 2015 present_

.

..

…

 _Gwanghwamun, Autumn 2013_

 _In someone personal point of view_

Cuaca cukup terik meskipun musim panas telah berlalu; sekitar seminggu yang lalu –mungkin. Beberapa daun telah mulai layu –berubah menjadi sedikit kecoklatan. Beberapa diantaranya juga, telah meranggas. Musim gugur telah menjelang.

Aku melangkah menyusuri trotoar yang sepi akan pejalan kaki, melewati atau bahkan menginjak daun-daun yang telah tergeletak pada permukaan beton itu.

Begitu mengangkat kaki saat akan menuruni anak tangga menuju stasiun bawah tanah, suara itu membuatku menoleh. Sosoknya yang –cukup- pendek nampak kontras dengan baju yang tengah dipakainya. Dia tersenyum; dan yakinlah, matanya terlihat menyipit.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak kamu keluar dari café –yang tadi." Ucapnya. Senyum masih tak hilang dari raut wajah kekanakannya.

Aku tersenyum lebar, memperlihatkan jajaran gigi putihku "Maafkan aku.." sahutku sambil mengambil sisi kanan headset yang menyumpal telingaku.

Sosoknya berkacak pinggang, lalu berjinjit untuk mengacak rambutku "Dasar."

Aku memilih untuk meraih bahu kecilnya dan merangkulnya "Mari pulang bersama, hyung."

Dia mengangguk kecil "Mari menemani aku untuk bertemu dengan temanku di dalam sana nanti. Kau pasti menyukainya, adikku. Dia manis."

.

..

…

Sosok rapuh disampingku tengah berlari-lari kecil setelah melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk sendirian di bangku kayu. Dia memakai topi berwarna biru tua –bertuliskan _nike_ , tengah duduk membaca majalah remaja mingguan. Satu _cup_ _macchiato_ panas yang masih mengepulkan uap berada disampingnya.

"Hei bocah."

Dia mendongak, dan wajahnya lebih kekanakan. Senyumnya juga nampak seperti anak kecil. Mereka saling berpelukan. Itu membuatku risih.

Karena aku tidak pernah menyukai _skinship_ terlalu mesra seperti itu; apalagi dengan gender yang tidak beda. Pengecualian untuk Yoongi-hyung.

Memutuskan untuk berdehem cukup keras, kedua orang itu langsung memisahkan diri begitu mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, aku lupa untuk mengenalkan kalian berdua."

Dia melepas topinya, mengurai helaian rambut yang kelihatannya sangat halus untuk disentuh. Dia tersenyum lebar –aku yakin lebih lebar dari senyumanku.

Dia akan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat; sungguh suaranya benar-benar seperti candu –dan seperti radio rusak, suaranya terus berdengung ditelingaku.

Dan saat ia mengucapkan namanya, sialannya, bertepatan dengan kereta api yang tengah lewat; percayalah suaranya benar-benar tertelan dan teredam.

Sosok _flawless_ itu menjabat tanganku, lalu senyum tipis menguar dari wajah kekanakan itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu…"

Tanpa membiarkanku mendengar nama malaikat itu; dan untuk kereta barusan, sialan sekali lagi.

.

..

…

"Yoongi-hyung." Aku memanggil pemuda rapuh berkulit pucat itu; untuk kesekian kali. Tapi pemuda dengan tinggi tanggung itu hanya terus berjalan tergesa-gesa tanpa menoleh barang sedikitpun.

Mengangkat bahu, aku lebih memilih untuk mempercayai kata hatiku, mungkin pemuda itu sedang mengejar kereta. Mungkin.

Dan aku akan menyusuri trotoar sepanjang ini sendirian, untuk mencapai halte terdekat. Menghela nafas panjang, yang kubutuhkan tak lain dan tak lebih hanyalah mandi air hangat. Sungguh pikiranku terlalu penuh dan sesak.

Dan sebuah tepukan pelan pada bahuku, membuatku berbalik serta merta.

Sebuah cengiran telah menantiku telah terpasang pada wajahnya. "Kita bertemu lagi." Suaranya mengalir seperti air. Itu membuatku cukup terbuai.

Aku mengangguk kikuk, hanya tak menyangka saja "Oh hai …"

Dia memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan sedikit, tampak ragu "Kau .. tidak melupakan aku kan?" telunjuknya menunjuk kearahnya sendiri. Aku sontak memilih mundur barang sejengkal lalu menggeleng "Tidak, percayalah."

Dia mengangguk; memilih mempercayai ucapanku sepertinya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" pertanyaan statis, atau hanya sekedar basa-basi belaka. Aku tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan; tanpa sosok Yoongi-hyung.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat alis, lalu menunjuk pada kamera SLR yang tengah tergantung dilehernya "Hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang." Akunya.

Merasa aku sudah diujung tanduk dalam membuat percakapan, dia mengalah menarik lenganku dan memasuki cafe kecil diseberang jalan "Mari kita minum sebentar sembari menunggu senja."

Aku menurut, bahkan aku tidak menolak saat lenganku dipegang.

Ada yang sedikit berbeda dari café kecil ini, aroma kayu manis terasa begitu kuat saat pintu dorong itu terdorong, dan begitu kaki menjejak didalamnya.

Laki-laki didepanku ini adalah hal yang paling manis.

Dia mengajakku duduk di barisan tepi, memilih bangku yang cukup strategis karena berdekatan dengan jendela kaca yang terpasang cukup lebar. Dari situ kita dapat mengamati pejalan kaki dan mobil yang melaju pelan.

"Kau belum menyebutkan namamu di hari kita bertemu." Dia berucap, sembari membolak-balik daftar menu tanpa menatapku.

Aku mengangkat bahu "Sepertinya namaku terasa begitu penting untukmu."

Dia mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan sedikitnya kulit _flawless_ yang tak tertutupi oleh mantel panjang –sialannya- tadi. Persetan dengan mantel yang sekarang teronggok disampingnya. Terima kasih untuk penghangat ruangan di dalam café ini.

Untuk seukuran pemuda, dia mampu membuatku sedikit berpaling.

Jemarinya mengapai sebagian rambut panjang yang menutupi sebelah mata, menyelipkannya dengan pelan ke belakang daun telinganya.

Dia punya helaian rambut yang terlihat sangat lembut, berwarna hitam tanpa aksen warna-warna lainnya. Dia punya bulu mata yang tegak lurus, tapi terlihat cantik. Hidungnya bangir, dan bibir berwarna merah alami. Aku bersyukur, setidaknya aku tidak punya riwayat asma.

"Eh, kau melamun. Mau pesan apa?"

Dia mengibaskan tangannya kearah wajahku, senyum lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

"Terserah kau saja."

.

..

…

Sore itu, saat senja berwarna merah telah turun menghantar sang mentari turun ke peraduannya, aku bertemu dengannya lagi.

Kali ini dia seperti menungguku. Tapi dia berbisik "Kita bertemu lagi.." dan senyuman itu membuatku lupa berpijak.

Aku menyukai saat indra peraba-ku tiba-tiba bersentuhkan dengan kulitnya yang nampak begitu halus. Aku sempat lupa cara bernafas kala ia menautkan jemarinya pada jemariku.

"Bukankah ini cocok?" dia berkata dengan riang, seakan tidak melihat aku tengah bergulat dalam batin. Aku menolak dengan keras, dia adalah laki-laki sama sepertiku.

"Ya.." aku melengkungkan senyum, berusaha mendekat kearahnya, mengabaikan debaran jantung yang terus berdetak tak terkendali, dan aliran nafas yang tiba-tiba berat.

.

..

…

Dia memaksaku untuk memasuki kehidupannya. Memaksaku untuk membantunya melengkapi setiap potongan puzzle yang sempat ia abaikan. Sampai pada suatu kesempatan, dia membiarkan aku merasakan bibirnya untuk yang pertama kali; tanpa ada syarat nafsu.

Hanya sekedar menempel, dan itu membuatku pusing. Tapi dia tidak menolak, tidak bergeming sama sekali.

Dia memaksaku jatuh kedalam dunia-nya, sejak awal pertemuan kami.

Dia merubah duniaku yang semula berwarna abu-abu menjadi biru. Setidaknya dia menumpahkan beberapa warna dalam buku sketsa-ku, memaksa berdampingan dengan warna abu-abu yang selalu kujunjung tinggi.

Tautan kami berpisah saat terdengar bantingan pintu. Yoongi-hyung pasti yang melihat, di apartemen ini aku hanya hidup bersama pria pucat itu.

"Maafkan aku.." ucapku ketika tersadar pada perbuatanku. Keheningan melanda kami.

Dia menggeleng "Tidak ada yang harus dipermasalahkan." Dia memilih untuk membereskan peralatannya yang berceceran diatas meja. "Aku akan pulang."

Tanpa kata lagi, dia hanya berlalu.

\- to be continued -


End file.
